


Drudge

by VictorKlee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse warning, M/M, One Shot, Physical Abuse, REALLY short story, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford has been forced to be Bill's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drudge

Ford tugged at the collar that had been fastened around his neck. His skin was sticking to the inside and his throat was becoming sore. His lungs ached, begging for more air.

Bill watched from a distance, amused by Stanford’s discomfort. Seeing him struggle and writhe reminded him of the days when Stanford was so easily manipulated, like putty in Bill’s hand. But now Ford was his slave. He was ensnared and susceptible to whatever Bill was content with.

Bill tugged on Stanford’s leash.

“Here boy,” he beckoned Ford to come to him.

Stanford scoffed, “I’m not your pet.”

“You’re whatever I tell you that you are!” Bill roared as he wrenched Stanford’s chain, dragging him across the floor and hauling him to his side.

Bill harshly took hold of his jaw and forced Ford to look him I’m the eye. A aspect of apprehension washed over his face and Bill chuckled menacingly.

“I hope you remember our safe word,” he taunted Ford, “it’s been a while.”

Stanford stared up at him in pure shock. He sat at his keeper’s feet, speechless and unaware of how to react. Such things had only happened a few times.

Bill laughed, “don’t worry, Sixer. I have no plans to waste time fooling around the way you humans do,” He let go of Ford’s face, “for now you’ll have to be good and stay here. I have work to do.”

Stanford derided Bill’s command, “I won’t let you won’t get away with this!”

Bill yanked Ford’s leash, stringing him up and hoisting him above the ground.

Ford struggled to breath as his trachea was forced shut. His legs swung helplessly in an attempt to reach the ground.

“Now listen here, thrall! You do as I say. Got it?!” Bill was now seething.

“Y- yes!” Ford choked out.

“Yes what?”

“Yes… Master…”

Bill released Ford’s chain from his grasp. Ford fell the the ground, sucking in deep breaths of fresh air. His throat now throbbed with a dull pain.

Bill rose from his throne and hovered in the air. He looked down on Ford, watching him tug at his collar and fight for breath. This entertained him. He watched for a minute, then floated off to wreak havoc elsewhere.

Ford looked on in fear. The end of the world was coming about and he was chained up. He was being forced to watch. He sighed inwardly as he had no way to escape this time. There was no chance to run, nowhere to hide, nothing to do… except do as he was told.


End file.
